Gods of the Kryn
The Kryn are a tribe of Free Folk beyond the Wall and have a wide pantheon in their mythology, folklore, and daily customs. The Old Gods The Kryn see the Old Gods as a part of their religion though they are not the primary objects of worship. They are referred to as the spirits of the water, the forest, and the earth. Weirwood trees are sacrificed to, and the Godswood is an important hub of the religious life of the Kryn. Greenseers and wargs aren't thought of as given gifts from the Old Gods but rather from more specific deities. The Gods of Death The gods of death are not sacrificed to by common folk. Only warriors of great renown are allowed to sacrifice to them as they are believed to have a special bond through their survival of many battles and numerous taking of life. Their dominion is the most respected. They are also the only gods thought to not take human form and come down from their halls. Plyn The first god of death was one by the name of Plyn. He came of nothing, and he is nothing, for his dominion is that of the void. The void is where things not of this world exist. It is a force of nature that can not be felt or experianced, yet it is eternally there. Plyn is the only god to not have an animal associated with him. Ynd The god of death who's dominion is that experianced by the most people. He transports those who fall outside of battle, whether dying alone in the mountains or in your bed of a failed heart. His animal is Tryg Tryg is the youngest god of death. He is great friends with Lor the god of war. His dominion is that of transporting those who fell in battle to the halls of the gods that they belong to. The Gods of War The gods of war are few. There were once more, but they chose to rebel against the forebearers and were defeated causing them to fall into the void alongside the forebearers who also perished in this conflict. Syr The first god of war, Syr has been the chief of his dominion since the forebearers were defeated. He was their best and most loved desiple, leading the other gods to present him with the leadership of his domain. His blessing is one that nearly all warriors pray for, and so he experiances many sacrifices to him. It was his wish that no human sacrifice be ever made to him and all fulfill his wish. Lor The youngest god of war, being born after the defeat of the forebearers, Lor became very good friends with Tryg seeing as their dominions often overlap. He is placed in charge of blessing those who are struggling in the midst of battle. The Gods of the Mountains The Gods of the Water The Gods of the Forest The Gods of the Earth Category:Religion